


Possession

by bradcpu



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Vividcon, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradcpu/pseuds/bradcpu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I follow without pride." Cara study, second half of season 2.</p><p>Length: 4:30<br/>Fandom: Legend of the Seeker (S2.12-2.22)<br/>Song/Artist: Sarah McLachlan</p><p>Premiered at the Vividcon 2012 premieres show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

The season had only reached episode 12 when I made my earlier Cara vid [Lightning Field](http://archiveofourown.org/works/486197), so I had always planned to make one covering the second half of the season. The idea's been kicking around in my head since the end of the series - the song's on [a fanmix](http://bradcpu.livejournal.com/126638.html) I did way way back - and mostly I just wanted to go ahead and get it out of my head and onto the screen.

I used quite a lot of secondary source in this, including stock nature documentary footage and some gorgeous art assets from the wonderful [DreamScene](http://dreamscene.org) fair-use graphics community; all in the service of attempting to show the character's POV and emotions onscreen in some way other than a closeup of her face, while trying to stay within the visual style and flow that the song seems to suggest. It still doesn't look entirely the way I initially pictured it in my head while listening to the song, which was kind of like a wistful, surreal dream. They need to develop a USB connection for the brain, cause I have some awesome footage in there.

Cara's journey in the show was one of tragedy, to redemption, to a sort of lonely resolve; and the second half of the season seemed to tease a happy ending for Cara that never really came. For all of her changes, evolution, and inner strength she was, in many ways, right back where she started in terms of being emotionally subservient. So I guess what I found in doing the vid was that I sympathize with Dahlia's motivations; though clearly that was a broken relationship too. Also that we need a season 3 because Cara's story just can't end here.

For those of you who haven't seen Seeker before and have no idea what I'm talking about, um. Hmm. Enjoy the fine BDSM! Did I mention this was kinda sorta made by Disney? And you should watch it.

**Lyrics:**

Listen as the wind blows  
From across the great divide  
Voices trapped in yearning  
Memories trapped in time  
The night is my companion  
And solitude my guide  
Would I spend forever here  
And not be satisfied

And I would be the one  
To hold you down  
Kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
And after I wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes dear

Through this world I've stumbled  
So many times betrayed  
Trying to find an honest word  
To find the truth enslaved  
Oh you speak to me in riddles and  
You speak to me in rhymes  
My body aches to breathe your breath  
You words keep me alive

And I would be the one  
To hold you down  
Kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
And after I wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes dear

Into this night I wander  
It's morning that I dread  
Another day of knowing of  
The path I fear to tread  
Oh into the sea of waking dreams  
I follow without pride  
Nothing stands between us here  
And I won't be denied

And I would be the one  
To hold you down  
Kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
And after I'd wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes dear

Thanks for watching.


End file.
